Nightmare An unexpected hero
by popcornparadise1928
Summary: No one looks for a hero in the shadows. Especially bot one to entrust the world with. Sometimes though you have to risks. With time running out and Percy and Annabeth in Tatarus our heroes plus Nico might just be willing to take risk but is Nightmare a risk worth taking.


This is the prolog.

**All rights go to rick roirdan: the only thing I own is nightmare.**

Prolog:

Nightmare. Nothing invokes more fear in a child and in all actuality adults than that word. They can't prevent it with their fancy army and politicians speaking words of peace onto them. They are wild unforgiving and some of the most twisted and demented things to cross a mind. To mortals though they are not real when one strikes they will repeat the calming words it wasn't real until they deceive themselves into a fitful slumber. To demigods though, the pleasure of believing that is unfortunately non-existent. The sad truth is that they are real, as real as a butterfly that tickles your index finger in the height of summer. The demigods know this although they have never known where the well that they spring from is. The only clue is a dark shadow engulfed figure obscured in the dark with two black hound snarling at its side. She live at the fringes of mythology a fairly knew being both immortal and mortal not a demigod, and definitely not a god. Who you might ask well…..Nightmare C. G. The very , ehem, being of shadows and nightmares herself. Thirteen and already feared by the Gods. They call her cold heartless a threat to humanity. In reality though I doubt she wants to take over the world. In fact she will save it whether she likes it or not.

**HAHAHA it probably sucked but I really was rushing just to post it sooo yeah. Until next time bye.**

Chapter 1 Nightmare:

For me there have always been two things I can stand the shadows and nightmares. Surprisingly, that is what I am in charge of officially. I am not a god, titan or ancient one I am simply me immortal and mortal at the same time. The world gradually became less important to me as my already non-existent caring personality became even more non-existent. I only cared about the darker version of the world the shadow realm where nightmares rule over all. That is why I was surprised for once when Hades' (one of the only gods who can survive for more than 24 hours in the shadow realm) prophecy which he delivered from the fates involved ME saving the world. Now understand I COULD save the world I have power thanks to my two horrible parents but I usually would not do such things. There were, although, three things that made me accept the offer 1. Even though my world and the regular world were very different they really were the same world just very distant and unrelated parts so if it went down the realm of shadows would go down as well, 2 when Kronos had threatened the world I knew he would fail, but GEA she was one horrible woman I know from experience and 3 for once I decided following what the fates had in store for me may be more exciting than disobeying. I agreed on one condition that they would find me and pass my tests; I would even be as kind as to send a guide. Automatically Hades face crumpled in fear which was a rare occurrence, but I had never met a god that I could not do that to I was one scary 13 year- old. " But,"-"Stop do you want to test my patience Hades," I said my naturally cold voice working perfectly for the threat, "last time you doubted my seriousness well….we ALL know how painful that was now don't we." I let a smirk dance on my blood red lips, "o-of course Lady N. I will have Hera alert them immediately. "Good," I said leaning back in my obsidian throne now wouldn't THIS be amusing. I really did not care if the heroes died trying in the final battle all we needed to do was work together for just enough time to find the items that would help us defeat Gaea and fight her a little. In the end I would be the last standing I always was I would kill Gaea permanently.

**Kay that was a really short chapter and it was confusing but, to summarize that is Gaea's and ? daughter Nightmare she rules over another dimension of the earth called the shadow realm. Review. Suggestions would be great.**


End file.
